


Validus

by Jdkwinxgrl



Series: Same Story, Different Tale [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aqua pls Ventus is trying his besttt, Body Sharing, Darkness, False Assumptions, Gen, I cannot stress this enough lol, Inferiority Complex, No Smut, Ventus has some issues, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdkwinxgrl/pseuds/Jdkwinxgrl
Summary: There are pros and cons to giving in to Vanitas, Ventus knows this.
Relationships: Aqua & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Same Story, Different Tale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046570
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Validus

Ventus always knew in some ways, he’d never be able to catch up to Aqua and Terra. They were so much bigger than him (figuratively and physically, much to his exasperation) and it felt like sometimes he could run forever and never truly catch up. They’d look at him with patient and understanding eyes, and yet even when waiting for him, they never truly stood still long enough for Ventus to improve.

Aqua was great at magic of course; him and Terra being on the receiving end of some anger-fueled fire spells after a prank gone wrong. Terra was a heavy hitter; with a well placed swing he could land a lot of damage and spend the opponent flying.

Ventus was fast. He was quick and agile, landing a rapid string of hits and combos in a blur that left an amateur's eyes boggled like in some cartoon. Not only did he weave the Light into the way he fought, he also was “light” on his feet. (Terra had come up with that one, Ventus admitted.)

But no matter how fast he was, he wasn’t quick enough to reach Terra, nor was he strong enough to help Aqua. He knew in his heart he should rely on his friends, and at the same time, he wanted them to be able to rely on him. As the day wore on, Ventus came to the realization within this grim graveyard, that even if he was his friend’s power, what was that power worth if it was so weak?

Here now, before the strange boy claiming to be his equal; it wasn’t that he didn’t want to, but he couldn't fight it anymore.

His body was sore and cold, pinned down by unversed and forced to face Vanitas. All he could hear was an anxious heart was pounding in his ears. He took a deep breath.

"Fine, Vanitas, I will merge with you to form the x-blade." Ventus spoke quietly.

An expression of confusion danced on Vanitas' face, taken aback. He then started laughing, taking it as a joke.

"Don't try to fool me, Ventus. I'm not so pathetic to fall for your tricks." Vanitas said with an all too confident smile. "It's not like you have a say in the matter anyways."

"I... I mean it. If what you're saying is true and you are my darkness, then, there's no point in putting it off." Ventus said sorrowfully, eyes on the ground. "Everyone has to face their darkness one day."

Vanitas was quiet for a moment, lips a thin line. He then slowly smirked, walking closer to Ventus. They were mere inches apart, his darkness growing restless, eager to reclaim the part of Ventus' heart that was originally his, finally bringing to fruition the plan that would gain him the x-blade. He held Ventus' chin, tilting the blonde's face up so he'd be forced to stare into Vanitas' cold, golden eyes.

Ventus gave Vanitas a fierce glare, the raven haired boy remaining not the slightest bit intimidated. On the contrary, he found Ventus' sudden bravery rather humorous.

"Looks like you're not such an idiot after all." Vanitas said.

"I won't run! I'm stronger than you think." Ventus argued, body struggling to move with the Unversed wrapped around. Vanitas shook his head.

"You can't run, not anymore." Vanitas stated.

The unversed slinked away from Ventus, releasing him from their hold, much to his surprise.<br> Ventus stood up, stretching his arms a bit. It seemed Vanitas “trusted” him enough to let him go free.

But he wasn't. Ventus was fast, but Vanitas was faster.

When Ventus looked up, he saw the boy standing with a rather serious expression, Vanitas with an outstretched hand towards him.

"Join with your better half, Ventus." Vanitas commanded rather than asked.<br> Ventus reached out his hand hesitantly. He pursed his lips in last minute contemplation. How did it come to this?

He put his palm in Vanitas', flesh meeting flesh.

"Take me." Ventus said, closing his eyes.

Vanitas snickered, the time finally had come to forge the ultimate weapon.

A rush of his darkness surged forward, his body now amorphous blackness. He saw Ventus' light, so bright and kind, everything he was missing; laid bare before him. It wasn't growling or cowering in fear. It stood, standing still and patient, staring silently at the familiar and yet, undeniably changed, invader.

When they made contact, the event caused the winds to explode in a ripple around them. As the darkness was sucked into Ventus’ body, the two opposing elements pushed against each other ferociously.

_What are you?_

The light wondered aloud softly. The light did not recognize the darkness it was receiving. It was cold and foreign, something unmistakably different and alien. The light had experienced pain and hardship, but this new force was on a whole level. Looking at it, there were pieces that were wrong. Off and strange.

When the light pushed back against the darkness, it managed to expel tendrils past the first defence, reaching inside this entity. There it was. Something changed, and yet familiar. A layer of darkness that was warped and hurt, like a dog baring its fangs to a long forgotten owner.

As much as Ventus had said he was willing to accept his fate, there was still that subconscious fear and anger denying him from rightfully fulfilling his claims. The desire still shone through when the light decided to work with what it was given. It could not pull back now, its rope refusing to untangle from the hand that gripped it back.

It then thought, as it decided the fate of the harsher and unwelcome first layer.

_This will not do. Not one bit._

Beaming and fighting, the light worked tirelessly to dispel the foreign coating of this raging darkness. The layer dissipated in the heat of the light’s passion, the light pulling this deeper layer to surface and out of the chains that originally hid it from the world.

_You, you I know, but do not understand._

The light pondered, observing this fragile and unstable darkness before it.

**_I do not want you, either. Give up the power you were created for._ **

The darkness hissed, outwardly aggressive, though not taking action physically.

_Whoever said I rejected you? You ran away._

The light replied, concern evident in its voice. The darkness growled.

**_I did not run. You gave me up._ **

_You were not given up willingly._

The darkness was quiet for a moment, thinking.

**_Do you want me back, then?_ **

It asked, the words holding an incredible weight in them. If it was not pleased with the light’s answer, it could turn out far graver than the light would hope for.

_We would be pleased to see how it could be with you there, over here._

We - referring also to the boy the light had taken a liking to. In a show of weakness, the light moved around to reveal a small shimmering star, Ventus in his purest form. The darkness was silent, expression unchanged. It too had a tie to mortal realm in the form of a monster with another’s face, Vanitas’ own heart buried deep within the mass.

**_I will give you a week. If we remain unsatisfied, I will not refrain from trying to take you forcibly._ **

Reluctantly, the darkness drew the young boy’s heart to the surface, presenting it to the other entity.

_Right._

As the two agreed, the two immediately started to bend and warp around the other, two forces caught in a dance of push and pull.

It was hard to suddenly go into a confined space, a place where both existences could stand at the same time. Everything came to gather and unlike before, they were.

* * *

Ventus woke up with a weird sound in his ears. It was rhythmic and smooth, a heartbeat drumming beside him.

“What the heck…” He mumbled, eyes blurry. As everything began to focus, he realized he was standing in the Keyblade Graveyard, armour heavy on his shoulders and the world seemingly unchanged. Vanitas was here, but where was he?

 _“I ’m right here, idiot.”_ Vanitas replied. Ventus whirled around with alarm, and yet became more confused when he could not see him.

 _“Stop playing games!”_ Ventus demanded, going into a defensive state. Even if the action might have caused some adrenaline, he did not feel his pulse quicken. If anything, he felt strangely relaxed. Vanitas was an enemy, and yet this reaction to his presence did not add up with that conclusion.

 _“ I’m standing here. You’re the one hiding.”_ Vanitas replied. Ventus shook his head, denying any sight of the raven haired boy. Vanitas frowned.

Ventus’ chest began to hurt, the blonde feeling frustration run through him. It was weird, these feelings unnatural. How couldn’t he understand? He was right here!

Wait, what?

Then it hit him.

 _“Vanitas are you… Inside me?”_ Ventus asked quietly, hand gripping his chest. Vanitas went completely silent, as if the realization was dawning on him.

 _“ I don’t think you understand. It’s the other way around, Ventus.”_ Vanitas said. The body raised it’s hand and summoned Void Gear, Vanitas’ reflection staring back at him alongside Ventus’.

Suddenly everything snapped together like a rubber band, whiplash from the confusion causing the blonde to bend over and hold his head in his hands, dropping his keyblade in the process.

“Who am I then?” The boy asked openly, realizing that before now, all of those words had been said in his head.

_If we’re trapped in the same body, then…_

Ventus thought. Quickly he summoned Void Gear to his hand and held it to his own throat, Vanitas barely stopping the blonde from completing the action.

_No! I’m not going to lose to you to only have all my effort go to waste._

Vanitas complained.

Ventus’ body trembled, the two souls fighting to keep control over their actions.

_I can’t let you and Xehanort hurt my friends._

Ventus fought back.

_Doing this isn’t going to save Terra, Ventus. Even right now, it’s already too late. Your pathetic last minute valor will do nothing._

Vanitas ridiculed.

_You’re lying like you always are. I have to do this to save my friends._

Ventus argued, the blade steadily going towards his neck.

_I haven’t lied to you at all. Not when the truth has always been so sweeter at least. You think your friends want this? To see their little ‘Ven’ go away?_

Ventus heaved and tried fighting back, but after squeezing his eyes shut, he faltered and the keyblade was thrown away, him falling to his knees and breathing ragged. Ventus could feel relief in his heart, unknown whether it was his emotions or not.

_At least your stupid x-blade or whatever hasn’t been forged._

Ventus sighed, sitting up on his knees. While one hand went up to stroke back his hair, the other clenched and unclenched, Vanitas’ failing to produce the x-blade.

_Why won’t it come? You must’ve done something wrong!_

Vanitas exclaimed, frustrated. He seemed genuinely desperate, catching Ventus off guard.

_Looks like I still win, Vanitas._

Ventus boasted. He could feel Vanitas’ anger boiling steadily under his skin, the darkness like a physical presence he was constantly aware of.

“Ven! Ventus!” Aqua called out, her and Mickey running towards her friend.

“Aqua! Mickey!” Ventus answered back, grin on his face as he quickly stood up to greet them. To his surprise, once they neared, the two stopped dead in their tracks, taking on a fighting stance.

“You’re not Ventus!” Aqua shouted, immediately summoning her blade.

“What do you mean, of course I am.” Ventus said, confused. Well, he had Vanitas inside, but that was different.

“I’m sick of your nonsense. Give Ven his heart back!” Aqua challenged, her and Mickey running towards him with their keyblades raised. He could barely react in time, throwing up wayward wind in order to defend himself.

He was surprised and caught off guard, never expecting the two to attack him. He couldn’t hold his own against the two skilled former teammates, that he knew for sure. He was trying to keep the defensive, but it was drawing him thin.

_Ventus… Let me in._

Vanitas whispered in Ventus’ ear.

_No way am I letting you interfere. I don’t even know why Aqua is attacking me._

Ventus answered, only missing a precise magical attack by a hair as he dodge rolled away. He hated being on the other side of Aqua’s determination and fearsome skills.

_Don’t think I’m doing this to help you. My life is at stake too, and you’re doing a horrible job at protecting our lives._

Vanitas jabbed at Ventus.

_Maybe I want her to finish us, so that you can be rid of for good._

Ventus answered.

_How well do you think goody two shoes master is going to take it when she finds out she’s ended her precious friend?_

Vanitas questioned. Ventus froze visibly for a second before snapping himself out of it and continuing with his fight. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he couldn’t do that to Aqua. Vanitas made sense.

 _“_ Come forth, Vanitas.” Ventus whispered under his breath, closing his eyes. As they opened they were completely drained of blue and stained with gold, different than the split colours he had before. His lips widened into a crack of a smile on his face as he whirled around to face Aqua and Mickey, effectively turning the tables on the two. With his fast and ruthless attacks, Vanitas managed to gain the upper ground in this fight.

Ventus just spectated from his place beside Vanitas, watching out through his eyes. He felt intoxicated by how exhilarating it was, everything like a deadly and yet entertaining dance that Ventus had been roped into. There was an energy that buzzed through them, taking joy in his work as a keyblade wielder.

And Ventus was shocked to say he kinda enjoyed it.

As Aqua’s health bar had diminished to a drop, she was pinned to the ground, Vanitas’ Void Gear ready to go down on her. Vanitas tried to land the final blow, but failed with Ventus restraining him.

_This is where I draw the line._

Ventus declared, firm with his decision. He then merely knocked the mouse and young master out, leaving them lying on the ground.

As Ventus started to gain back his control, his body started to feel heavy and burdensome. The weight of his own two hands even hard to keep up right.

_I thought your body was well ready for this, I guess I was wrong. In the end, you are still too weak._

Ventus growled, hunching over Aqua’s body on the ground as he regained himself.

_Aqua is not who you should be concerned about right now._

Everything went black.


End file.
